doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gleirafy
Gleirafy, was the real founder of Time Lord society, with the help and support of Rassilon and Omega. During the Time Lord-Great Vampire War, Gleirafy played a key role in the survival of his species and because of this he became the first president of the Time Lords alongside with Rassilon. He also helped Omega to develop the technology of time travel and was the first Time Lord to use this technology. However, despite the importance that Gleirafy has had in the history of the Time Lords, Rassilon due to the influence of the history and origin of Gleirafy would have been lost, and he became known as "The Other" for modern Time Lords. History Early life Gleirafy was born in the town of Laas on Gallifrey, on the same day of Omega, shortly after a devastating meteor shower has spassato away a part of the city and caused the death of his grandfather. Considering that his grandfather's name was Gleirafy it is possible that it was named after him. At some point he co-founds Time Lord society with Rassilon and Omega following their overthrow of the cult of Pythia, which had previously dominated Gallifrey. Gleirafy cautions the others not to use time travel to "impose order", and later witnesses Omega's apparent death as he conducts experiments on a star. Time Lords-Great Vampires War Last years When the Pythia was overthrown, she laid a final curse on Gallifrey that made the population sterile. To ensure the continuation of their race, Rassilon created the Looms, machines that would "weave" new Gallifreyans out of extant genetic material. Omega apparently died creating the black hole which provided the raw power needed for time travel, turning the Gallifreyans into Lords of Time. (Some accounts suggest that Rassilon misled Omega into believing he would survive this mission.) Rassilon and Gleirafy were left to pick up the pieces, with Rassilon harnessing the nucleus of the black hole to create the Eye of Harmony and becoming virtual dictator of Time Lord civilisation. As Rassilon's rule became more oppressive, Gleirafy knew that his own days were numbered. Gleirafy first ensured that his granddaughter Susan (the last child to be naturally born on Gallifrey) was safe, sending her to the spaceport to get off the planet. Then, in a last gesture of defiance against Rassilon's rule, he committed suicide by throwing himself into the Looms, mixing his genetic material into the banks. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) Another version states that after the death of Omega, Patience became the Other's nurse and tutor, as she had been his father's and grandfather's. They fell in love, got married and had thirteen children. When the Lord President at that time targeted the Other's family, the Other took Patience to the Machine for safety. (PROSA: Cold Fusion) It is unknown what order the Other experienced the above events in. If the events of the flashback in Cold Fusion occurred before the events of the flashbacks in Lungbarrow, this would contradict the Other's implication in the latter that he cannot regenerate, as the character in the Cold Fusion flashback is implied to have regenerated. If the Lungbarrow flashbacks come first, this would seem to suggest that the Other seen in the Cold Fusion flashbacks was a reincarnation of the Other before the First Doctor. It is equally unclear whether the information about her being the Doctor's wife given in The Infinity Doctors is the same for the normal Doctor. In the Matrix Because of the link between the chassis and the Matrix (both created by Rassilon) after he threw a piece of mind in the frames of Gleirafy was discharged in the Matrix. After discovering the incident, Rassilon, he went to the Matrix in an attempt to obtain the scientific knowledge that Gleirafy had, however, when I enter the matrix, Rassilon Gleirafy discover that he was not going to help him even now that his "life" depended choices of Rassilon. While not directly Gleirafy monster by showing a series of images to Rassilon, these images included: the distorted face of the young Gleirafy, a vampire, a Dalek spaceship, an indefinite number of faces that probably were the incarnations of the Doctor, and then an image of Gleirafy himself that emerges from the flames of the Last Great Time War. Baffled by what he saw , Rassilon , leaves the matrix and try to clear her former friend finding it impossible, however, because of the influence that Gleirafy , now exerts on the Matrix. Legacy Of the three, the Other's origins are the most obscure, with the circumstances of his birth and appearance being a mystery. Like Rassilon, various contradictory legends surround the Other, some hinting that he had powers surpassing that of Rassilon or Omega, and some even suggesting that he was not born on the Time Lords' home world of Gallifrey. Even his name is lost to time, which is why he is simply referred to as "the Other". A minor Gallifreyan festival known as Otherstide is celebrated yearly in his honour. This festival falls on the same days as the Doctor's name day. Influense on the Doctor Accounts differed as to results of this. Some implied that he was re-Loomed some ten million years later to the House of Lungbarrow as the Time Lord who would become known as the Doctor. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Without realising it, the Doctor would retain memories of his earlier self. This showed when, as the Fifth Doctor, he met Patience. (PROSA: Cold Fusion) By his seventh incarnation, he seemed once more to have realised his earlier identity or else Lady Peinforte could not have threatened him with revealing it. Cavis and Gandar hinted in their conversations at the Doctor being the Other. At some point, Patience was married with an incarnation of the Doctor who resembled at one of the faces seen during the Fourth Doctor's mindbending contest with Morbius on the planet Karn. (PROSA: Cold Fusion) (DW: The Brain of Morbius) The Watch raided their home and demanded that their daughter-in-law's pregnancy be aborted. A man resembling the First Doctor arrived and intended to get Patience and her granddaughter (who had already been born) to safety. (PROSA: Cold Fusion) Return The members of the Sisterhood of Karn had time to familiarize reincarnation of Gleirafy and so during the early years of the war time, after learning of the resurrection of Rassilon, they decided that it was necessary to recreate his greatest enemy. After retrieving the body of the eighth doctor, the sisterhood study his body and prepare an elixir that would restore the full body and the memories of the original Gleirafy. However, it was necessary that the body was alive because the potion to take effect, so the sisterhood studio stratagiemma convinciere for the doctor to drink the potion and temporarily resurrected again in its eighth body. Initially he refused, but after witnessing the death of Cass on top of the many other tragedies of the Time War, his spirit finally broke. He decided there was no longer a need for the Doctor in the universe and accepted their help, asking them to make him a warrior. After drinking the Elixir of Life, experienced flashbacks of his life as the Other and, after realizing the true purpose of the Sisterhood, the Eighth Doctor fall to the ground facing a painful recalibration genetics which reset its biology to make it again Gleirafy. Unhappy Meeting After returning to Gallifrey, Gleirafy he went in lugho where once stood his house and visited the grave of his now deceased wife. After recovering from the initial schok, Gleirafy he went to the tomb of Rassilon also finding confirmation of his resurrezzione and stealing a piece of validium for himself. Blaming Rassilon for all that time the war had brought Gleirafy walked the halls of the Council making a triumphal entry and presenting himself as the Great General, an alias he had used before, and asking to speak with Rassilon. Initially the members of the Council were outraged by the request of Gleirafy but after the Validium Gleirafy use to protect themselves from the attacks of the guards, the directors called him Omega but he quickly corrected them, presented himself as "The Other" and repeating the request to speak with Rassilon. In The Doctor's Timeline The Eleventh Doctor, upon coming into contact with this incarnation, spurned the very memory of him. He went so far as to suggest this incarnation did not even hold the moniker of "the Doctor" due to his actions in life. He explained to Clara that his real name was not the point; he chose the name "the Doctor" and explained that the name a person chose was like a promise. This unknown incarnation was "the one who broke the promise". He described him as "my secret". This incarnation responded by defending those actions, stating that what he did, he did "without choice" and "in the name of peace and sanity". The Eleventh Doctor acknowledged that as true, but rebutted that it had not been "in the name of the Doctor". As he carried Clara away, the War Doctor turned around and watched them with a sombre stare. Personality Very little is known about the original personality of Gleirafy. Is know that the Other was influential during the Dark Times on Gallifrey after the cult of Pythia had ended. He and the Hand of Omega shared some sort of a bond. Through flashbacks it was revealed that Gleirafy was particularly brilliant and was a charismatic figure capable of inciting the crowds and bring people with very different ideologies on his side. However, despite all its positive qualities, Gleirafy had a distorted morality, refusing to directly kill even one person but devoting himself to the creation of weapons that could destroy entire worlds if activated. He, like Rassilon, harbored a grudge against vampires, referendosi to them only as "the enemy" and on one occasion as "abominations." Gleirafy was a person who firmly believed in his ideals as evidenced by his death. He was also very protective of his family and shared a deep bond with her granddaughter. Gleirafy also had a sarcastic sense of humor and spoke bluntly, sometimes making indiscreet comments but ultimately correct. In addition, on one occasion when he was asked if he was the Doctor, he introduced himself as "the first and the ninth Doctor" indicating that he noted the unusual situation of his resurrection. While praising his intellect and heroic actions in the course of his life, Gleirafy deplored the Doctor for having abandoned his people and his nephew, both in a time of great need. After his return, while enjoying all the memories of the Doctor and "being the Doctor," Gleirafy declare its intention not to give importance to those memories and that would solve things his own way. Apparence Gleirafy originally had a stern, shaven and determined face with a head of dusty brown hair. However, after an indefinite period of time has passed, he became jaded and tired, with pronounced wrinkles and weary eyes. His hair colour turned entirely to a deep silver, which he slicked up in peaks at the top of his head. The elderly Gleirafy also allowed himself to grow a full bear. During the war, Gleirafy wore a traditional military uniform, on which were marked the degrees of a general. He also added some fiber to his initiative that granted greater agility in their movements. After his "resurrection", and in the Doctor's timeline, Gleirafy appeared old and bedraggled, wearing a distressed leather overcoat, a frayed scarf knitted in a zigzag pattern, and his previous incarnation's Victorian-style waistcoat. He also wore also aged trousers, a box-frame belt with several fastener pins and studded pinholes, and combat boots adorned with weathered stirrups, which had a few buttons missing. Trivia *Whereas Gleirafy suddenly disappeared from the Matrix in the same period of the birth of the Doctor is possible that he somehow has transferred itself to the mind of the young Doctor. This would also explain how it is possible that later, his return Gleirafy preserve the memory of his clash with Rassilon within the Matrix. *Gleirafy is a partial anagram of Gallifrey. Category:Time Lords Category:Individuals Category:Villains Category:Incarnations of the Doctor